Miku Ternyata Seorang ESPER?
by Running Until 300KMH
Summary: Hatsune Miku, pelajar yang merupakan seorang jagoan di Vocaloid Middle school ternyata punya kekuatan yang tak diketaui oleh orang lain. pembuka dari Project Vocaloid dan To Aru Majutsu no Index Crossover


Disclaimer : Penulis (Running Until 300KMH) tidak mempunyai Vocaloid. Kalau beneran memiliki Vocaloid, bakalan seperti ini jadinya #plak

Note : Ini adalah pembuka dari project Vocaloid dan To Aru Majutsu no Index/To Aru Kagaku no Railgun. Bisa mengandung spoiler kalau belum baca Railgun manga sampai Sister arc.

Running Until 300KMH present :

Miku Ternyata Seorang ESPER?

**Part 1**

Crypton City, 20 Agustus 2012, 7:00 AM

Hatsune Miku sedang membrowsing berita di internet. Mula-mulanya dia merasa bosan karena berita yang dia baca itu tentang bencana alam, politik, tawuran pelajar, berita kenaikan bahan bakar minyak, dan kecelakaan lalu-lintas. Ketika dia membaca berita tentang sebuah rumah ditabrak oleh bus antar kota, tiba-tiba dia melihat link berita yang menurutnya menarik. Ketika dia melihat isi artikelnya, betapa kagetnya dia. Beberapa fasilitas penelitian di Academy City rusak diserang oleh satu orang. Pelakunya belum ketahuan. Kerugian diperkirakan mencapai jutaan Yen. Motif pelaku adalah menggagalkan Level 6 Shift. Beberapa fasilitas penilitian yang dirusak itu adalah Shinaame University DNA Map Analysis Laboratory, Geomagnetic Anomaly Research Laboratory, Foreign Medicine Research Center, dan masih banyak lagi fasilitas penelitian yang dirusak oleh pelaku. Setelah membaca artikel itu...

"Ternyata ada orang yang tidak ingin adanya level enam di Academy City. Atau si pelaku itu mencegah bahaya yang lebih besar dari itu?" Gumam Miku sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Daripada bingung, mending berangkat ke sekolah deh. Siapa tau disana sudah banyak yang omongin tentang artikel itu." Gumam Miku sambil melipat laptopnya.

**Part 2**

Vocaloid Middle School, 20 Agustus 2012, 7:35 AM

Miku sudah berada di kelasnya. Kelasnya sudah ramai dengan pembicaraan tentang berita yang didapatkan dari internet. Awalnya Miku tidak mengikuti omongan mereka. Sampai Rin Kagamine, teman sekelasnya mengatakan...

"Eh, fasilitas penelitian di Academy City dirusak oleh salah satu pelajar yang ada di Academy City loh."

"Ah masa sih, Rin?" Tanya Miku yang ikut dalam pembicaraan mereka.

"Beneran, dan sepertinya kekuatan si perusak itu cukup tinggi. Soalnya sistem keamanan di fasilitas itu sudah rusak hanya dengan memercikkan listrik dari dirinya." Jawab Rin.

"Tapi, masa Anti-Skill tidak bisa menangkap si perusak itu?" Tanya Len.

"Mereka kesulitan mencari si perusak itu." Jawab Kaito sambil makan es krim, salah satu makanan favoritnya.

"BaKaito, aku kan sudah bilang. Jangan makan es krim sambil ngomong. Aku kan jadi tidak ngerti apa yang kau katakan." Sahut Miku.

"Hahaha... Kaito. Cewe lu mulai ngomel kan. Apa kata gue." Kata Len.

"Gue bukan cewenya BaKaito!" Sahut Miku dengan suara yang sejajar dengan ultrasonik.

"Ampun deh, Miku. Pagi-pagi dah ribut lagi." Kata Luka.

Tak lama kemudian, guru untuk pelajaran tambahan selama musim panas sudah memasuki kelasnya Miku. Sebenernya, Miku malas untuk mengikuti pelajaran tambahan ini. Tapi karena dipaksa oleh Gakupo, akhirnya Miku pun menyerah.

"Dasar si kepala terong itu. Aku kan tak mesti ikut pelajaran tambahan sekarang." Gumam Miku.

**Part 3**

Vocaloid High School, 20 Agustus 2012, 12:05 PM

Istirahat siang, mungkin bagi sebagian orang memilih buat makan siang. Tapi, buat Miku istirahat siang adalah waktu untuk mencari mangsa. Yap, kali ini mangsa dia siang ini adalah… Gakupo. Kamui Gakupo, yang sering dipanggil 'Kepala Terong' ini biasanya jam segini dia mendekati murid kelas sebelah. Nah, kebetulannya dia sedang ngobrol dengan dua orang cewe didekatnya. Tiba-tiba…

"Hoi. Kepala terong, sini. Gue butuh lo." Kata Miku

"Nanti aja deh Miku. Masih si…" perkataan Gakupo terputus.

"Bodo amat. Sini ikut gue." Kata Miku sambil menyeret Gakupo.

Miku menyeret Gakupo ke atap sekolah. Sesampainya disana…

"Eh, Kepala terong. Ngapain lu nyuap wali kelas biar gue hari ini masuk?" Tanya Miku.

"Si BaKaito kemaren mewek gara-gara lu gak masuk." Jawab Gakupo.

"Mattaku, ngapain coba dia mewek gara-gara gue gak masuk. Kan bisa gitu main kerumah pas pulang." Kata Miku.

"Dan gue juga kangen ngeliat rambut lo yang kaya pohon negi." Kata Gakupo.

"APA! RAMBUT GUE KAYA POHON NEGI? Rasakan ini Kepala terong!" Sahut Miku sambil menendang Gakupo ke lantai dasar sekolah.

**Part 4**

Crypton City, 20 Agustus 2012, 16:30 PM.

"Hhh.. capeknya. Bener kan, mending gak usah ikut pelajaran tambahan." Sahut Miku kesal.

"Anoo... Miku-chan, kan wali kelas kita mewajibkan semua murid kelas 3-3 harus mengikuti pelajaran tambahan." Kata Aoki

"Tapi, Aoki Lapis. Aku kan sudah mendapatkan izin dari wali kelas untuk tidak ikut dalam pelajaran tambahan selama musim panas. Dan izinnya sudah disahkan oleh kepala sekolah. Pasti si kepala terong itu menyuap wali kelas dengan sake favoritnya." Jawab Miku.

"Kepala terong itu maksudnya Gakupo?" Tanya Aoki yang kebingungan.

"Tentu saja. Siapa sih murid kelas 3-3 yang sangat suka dengan terong itu? Daripada makan terong, mending makan negi aja dah." Jawab Miku.

Tak lama kemudian, Miku dan Aoki melihat salah satu teman sekelasnya sudah dikepung dengan para preman yang berkuasa di kota mereka.

"Sepertinya gadis ini enaknya kita ***p di markas aja."

"Iya, bos. Apalagi dia masih muda. Tak masalah kan kalau kita 'cicipin' dulu."

"Tidak, aku tidak mau." Teriak Rin.

"Bentar, Miku-chan. Tuh Rin..." Kata Aoki terputus.

"Mereka gak kapok-kapok ya. Sudah beberapa kali bikin mereka K.O tetep aja masih ngincer murid-murid sekolah kita." Kata Miku yang kesal denga para preman yang mengepungi Rin.

"Tapi, Miku-chan. Mereka kan ku..." Kata Aoki terputus.

"Tenang saja. Biar aku yang membereskan mereka." Kata Miku sambil lari ke arah para preman itu.

"Oi para Baj*ngan. Apa sih mau lu-lu pada? Nyiksa siswa kami sampai dia hamil gitu? Rendahan sekali kalian." Sahut Miku.

"Cih, lagi-lagi ketahuan ama jagoan sekolah gadis ini. Sudah hajar dia. Kami juga bosen kalah ama lu mulu." Kata bos preman itu.

Miku pun bersiap-siap dalam posisi bertahan. Karena, inilah cara yang biasa Miku lakukan sebelum bertarung dengan para preman itu. Pada awalnya semuanya seperti yang diharapkan, para preman itu tidak bisa menyerang Miku. Namun, semuanya berubah ketika salah satu anggota preman itu menyerang Miku dengan batang besi. Menyebabkan Miku pun tersungkur ke tanah. Bagi Miku yang merupakan jagoan di sekolah itu, serangan seperti itu tak akan menyebabkan kepalanya mengeluarkan darah. Mereka berusaha menyerang Miku dengan lebih agresif. Namun dari semua serangan mereka, hanya satu atau dua kali yang mengenai Miku. Sisanya meleset. Mungkin akibat serangan kedua yang kena oleh Miku itu. Muncul listik yang keluar dari tubuh Miku.

"Inikah yang disebut dengan kekuatan ESPER?" Gumam Miku.

Pada saat preman-preman itu berusaha untuk menghabisi Miku dengan satu kali serangan. Miku ternyata menyerang mereka dengan listrik yang keluar dari dirinya itu. Dan energi listrik yang dikeluarkan cukup besar. Saking besarnya sampai-sampai membuat musuh itu dalam status gosong dan K.O.

"Hem. Kalo kaya gini sih gak ada apa-apanya mereka." Kata Miku sambil mengibas rambutnya.

"Hebat... dengan satu kali serang musuhnya langsung K.O." Gumam Aoki.

"Miku, terima kasih. Sasuga jagoan Vocaloid Middle school. Dan tadi apa tuh? Kok ada listrik dari dirimu?" Tanya Rin.

"Eh, aku juga tidak tau apa yang tadi keluar itu. Pas aku sadar, preman-preman tadi sudah kalah." Jawab Miku.

"Apa tujuan si kepala terong menyuruhku masuk pada hari ini untuk mencegah Rin dibawa oleh preman-preman itu? Ah tidak mungkin." Gumam Miku.

Setelah membereskan preman-preman dan mengantar Rin pulang, Miku pun akhirnya pulang kerumahnya. Setelah mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan piyamanya, Miku pun langsung tidur di kamarnya.

**Part 5**

Vocaloid Middle School, 21 Agustus 2012, 8:00 AM

Pagi itu, Vocaloid Middle School dalam situasi duka. Bukan karena ada yang meninggal. Tapi, salah satu siswa terbaiknya, Hatsune Miku dipindahkan ke Tokiwadai Middle School yang berada di Academy City. Dan otomatis, tidak ada lagi jagoan di Vocaloid Middle School. Karena Miku-lah yang berani membereskan preman-preman yang suka memalak dan menyiksa siswa Vocaloid Middle School. Dan setelah upacara pelepasan Miku, semua murid kelas 3-3 mendoakan Miku agar selaman di tempat tinggal dan sekolahnya yang baru. Bahkan, Kaito pun meminta maaf ke Miku. Karena dia berpikir dia tidak dapat bertemu dengan Miku lagi.

~ End ~

A/N : Akirnya tamat juga chapter pembukanya. Walau tertulis End, ceritanya tetep jalan. Cuman nanti ceritanya menjadi crossover Vocaloid dan To Aru Kagaku no Railgun/To Aru Majutsu no Index. Aku berusaha mencoba meniru style LN To Aru Majutsu no Index. Tapi sepertinya gagal. Sepertinya, ini menjadi style menulis yang baru. Karena ada yang monta pengertian ESPER, aku kasih deh. Tapi ada dua versi. Menurut mbah Wiki dan Toaru Majutsu no Index wikia

Mbah Wiki :

Esper mengacu pada individu mampu telepati dan kemampuan paranormal serupa. Istilah ini tampaknya diciptakan oleh Alfred Bester pada tahun 1950 singkat cerita "Oddy dan Id" dan berasal dari ESP singkatan persepsi ekstra-indrawi.

Toaru Majutsu no Index Wikia:

Esper adalah istilah yang digunakan untuk merujuk kepada orang yang memancarkan AIM. Meskipun, umumnya digunakan untuk merujuk kepada orang yang telah melalui Program Kurikulum Akademi City Power. Hal ini juga digunakan untuk merujuk kepada orang-orang yang kekuatan, terutama mereka yang telah melalui dengan kurikulum tanpa kekuasaan mendapatkan seperti 0s Level dan Keterampilan-Out. Istilah ini juga digunakan untuk merujuk kepada penyihir oleh mereka yang tidak menyadari sihir dan bisa hanya secara rasional menjelaskan kekuatan mereka dengan menyamakan mereka sebagai esper.

Tadinya sih pengen mengambil menurut mbah Wiki. Cuman karena kelanjutan ceritanya nanti mengacu ke Toaru Majutsu no Index/Toaru Kagaku no Railgun. Mungkin ambil juga versi Toaru Majustu no Index Wikia. Kalo bahasanya agak ancur, salahkanlah google translate ya. Jangan salahkan penulis. Oh iya, jangan lupa buat review


End file.
